


i left a message on your phone (know i should leave you alone)

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: tony is a firm believer in “fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me”





	i left a message on your phone (know i should leave you alone)

**Author's Note:**

> title from “ghost of mine” by kailee morgue

No one ever asks Tony if he trusts Steve. Maybe they’re afraid of what his answer might be.

The thing is, Tony doesn’t, _can’t_ , trust Steve. Tony loves Steve, can barely remember a time when he didn’t love Steve. His love is written into his bones, his blood, his very heartbeat. It thrums in chest, traitorously, even after Siberia and pain and betrayal and a shield shattering an arc reactor, one secret Tony will never tell. He’s woken up one too many times feeling like he’ll never be warm again, the phantom pain in his chest aching viciously, to do that.

So no, Tony doesn’t trust Steve. But he loves him enough that it almost doesn’t matter.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i’m still kind of in shock from the new trailer? probably


End file.
